halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sandtrap
Sandtrap is a multiplayer map featured in Halo 3.Gamepro Magazine, July 2007 edition Summary Sandtrap is set in a vast desert (possibly situated on The Ark, as the nearby Albatross known as "03" was said to have crashed in the Ark's vicinity) with rolling sand dunes and some enigmatic structures, half buried in the desert. They have obviously been dulled and eroded by the sand to quite some extent, suggesting that the structures are much older than other Forerunner structures. They may have been built merely as temporary shelters or possibly bunkers. Another possibility is that these structures were built by the Precursors before the Forerunner's rise to power. The origin of these structures is unknown, but they bear certain similarities to the "temples" on Installation 05. It features odd Forerunner constructs and is encircled with a minefield that features vertically launching mines to prevent players from venturing beyond its boundaries. Six large towers surround the outer extremities of the map, all connected by a large wall. The purpose and origin of these structures is unknown. The September 07 EGM stated that this was the site of a Brute excavation and UNSC forces (deployed from the frigate Aegis Fate, which hovers in the sky above the map) came along and removed them. Electronic Gaming Monthly September 2007 page 70 It has a heavy emphasis on vehicular combat. All of the vehicles in the game are on this map - for example, the "bases" are a pair of UNSC Elephants at opposite ends of the recently unearthed Forerunner ruins. In this map there lay some very interesting sniper spots. For example, if you are inside of the Phantom, it is hard to see you and it gives you a very interesting view so you can take down some unsuspecting players. Also on the gaint hill that give you a veiw over the level. According to the holographic display stationed on the lower sections of both Elephants, Sandtrap has an atmosphere which is mainly composed of C02 or other poisonous gases, making it harmful to unprotected human life. This may eliminate the possibility of Sandtrap being located on the Ark. Secrets of Sandtrap *A popular thread on Bungie.net explores the reasoning of Sandtrap and its relationships with the other maps. Many players have used the 'Pan Cam' feature to explore the Aegis Fate. Many theories have risen, such as Epitaph being one of the six towers. The thread has over 10000 posts. Also, Epitaph, when viewed from a distance, cannot be one of the towers because of it's shape, size and surroundings. *There are hidden Easter Eggs (aka Davinci Eggs) hidden near each of the towers. It is theorized that these eggs are the real guardians because when you are in the mine field, a faint sentinel beam can be seen shooting in your direction. The beam is believed to activate the mines and they can be traced back to each of the Easter Eggs depending on your location in the mine field. *The two wind tunnels or air lifts are powered by a green square object. There are only two of these objects hidden underneath each of the tunnels or lifts. To see them, you must get under the map in Theater Mode and fly to them. Another way to see them is by modding a map to have them on the surface. *There are several hidden shapes within the walls of Sandtrap. Most of these shapes are just different types of parallelograms. The most common ones are the squares. *There are several secret rooms on Sandtrap. The most popular one is the one inside the ceiling of one of the bases. The other secret rooms are all within the walls of the long narrow hallway in the middle of the map. *There is a small hole within a small gap on Sandtrap where all weapons fire will just simply go through and disappear. *The playable size of Sandtrap can be doubled by going outside of the map where there is more playing space. The explosions of the mines can simply be countered in Forge by placing large piles of every types of grenades possible. These grenades will negate all explosions even though it seems like the explosions are still happening. *There is an Easter Egg in the central hall where the boxes that say "UNSC" say "USNC" Overview .]] The main spine of the level is where most battles take place; there is an underground part to this spine that comes out into a small "pit", or the ravine where most vehicle battles take place. The larger base also has an underground "cavern" to it, though unless you are just defending, it is an easy place to ambush. The destroyed Phantom is a great sniping spot. The "deck" on the side is also good cover from below, the smaller base has less hiding spots to it, but it is more open, making it better for explosives. The Albatross is not the best for attacking or defending. Unusable Vehicles *''UNSC Aegis Fate'' (Hovering high in the background) *Phantom (Crashed and destroyed near the Banshee spawn) *Albatross Dropship (Crashed and buried near the Attacker spawn) Strategies *In Multi-Flag CTF and Assault, a good strategy is to seize the enemy Elephant and bring it to your base in order to repetitively capture the objective. In Neutral Assault, take the enemy Elephant to the very middle of the map and continuously grab and plant the bomb until victory. Beware; stealing an enemy Elephant is quite a task, so make sure to bring several team-mates along with you. *On several dunes to the side of the map where the sun is, you can easily see the whole area of the map. Set up here and you can dominate. A common tactic is to take the sniper and use a Mongoose to drive over to the area and snipe. Good secondary weapons are Assault Rifles to dispatch enemies that attack you at close range and Spartan Lasers so any incoming vehicles can be eliminated, and the sniper can continue wreaking havoc from afar. *Upon picking up the Spartan Laser at the beginning of the match, be ready to destroy the opposing Banshee, Chopper, Warthog and Mongoose, because more often than not, the enemy will most likely get it ahead of your team-mates, and you can eliminate the threat immediately. *If you are good at sniping, get the Sniper Rifle or the Beam Rifle and kill any enemy team member that goes near the Banshee until one of your teammates gets it or it is destroyed. *If you start at the "Albatross" end of the map, if you are going for the Sniper Rifle, always keep an eye out for enemies camping up high on the other side, although a Bubble Shield is an easy way to get past this problem. *If you are playing this level on multiplayer Infection, a good way to stay alive is for at least two people (Non-Zombies) to form an alliance and get to a Warthog or Elephant. Whoever is the better shot uses the turret and the driver continuously drives around the whole level on the path. As long as you have good reflexes and are a good shot you can usually kill the charging and incoming Zombies before they reach the Warthog. *Another good Infection strategy is to get a Shotgun and a Battle Rifle, then quickly and inconspicuously move to an Elephant. Get into the cockpit, but don't drive. Simply hide there until Zombies come. You can easily hide there for a very long time. However, this only works when Zombies don't have anything other than Energy Swords. *One great sniper spot is inside the crashed Phantom, as it provides excellent cover. Be sure though to carry another weapon that can help you because opponents can become aware of your position and attack, but this also allows you to watch the Banshee. *Another excellent sniper spot is the highest sand dune on the outer edge of the map. This area provides a spot where you can see the whole map. However, there is no cover and you can be easily detected. Also, it is usually the first guess as to where a Sniper is hiding, due to the relative popularity of the spot. *Try and get a team-mate to let you jump on his Banshee and go to the highest building and jump off with a long-range weapon. *Slip a Trip Mine under enemy vehicles. This will no doubt come in use. *When playing slayer gametypes, the Warthog is no-doubt one of the most important things to get kills with. Have a driver drive the gunner along the paths of the map and eliminate any foot soldiers. Beware of the Chopper, Spartan Laser, and other Warthogs, as they are the biggest threat to your 'hog. *It is a pretty good idea to camp with a shotgun in the Phantom wreckage, however, a well placed grenade might flush you out. This spot is very useful for Zombie gametypes. *The Mongoose is a great vehicle for getting to the combat zone fast. Coupled with a passenger on the back, it can be a fast moving offensive weapon Forge *The crashed Phantom is a good place to hide hidden weapons. It can also be used to hide teleporters that lead to safe zones during infection games. *There are two ways to "bridge the gap" between the big wall in the center. The first is a simple two-way teleport system, obviously both being on the same channel. This allows for infantry to cross; however vehicles can't go through teleporters. The way to fix that is to place two permanent Grav Lifts, one on either side, of the gap. This will allow most land-based vehicles going a decent rate of speed to cross, the only exceptions being Scorpions and Wraiths. Be cautious going towards the smaller base (with the Albatross), as you may go through the holes in the top, and flip your vehicle over. * Another fun way to "bridge the gap" is to use the floating crate trick. This also gives you the opportunity to make a new focus point for some of the attention if it is a Flag, Bomb or Oddball respawn point. *The map is obviously based on vehicular combat, so consider that when in Forge. Place vehicles like Hornets and Gauss Warthogs, and make Sniper Towers out of the pillars, adding Barricades for cover, and a Two-Way transporter from the top of the pillars to the bottoms. Add Missile Pods and Warthogs to the Elephants, setting both to automatic respawn. *Set up some floating bases by spawning inactive teleporters in the air and spawning some crates, radio towers, etc. on top of the teleporters. * It is possible to make the elephant fly during forge mode. You set all the maps explosives (Fusion coils and plasma batteries) in the elephant and set the run time minimum to the highest number. Then spawn a hornet. Get into the hornet and use the missiles to shoot the explosives. It will do flips and get off the ground. This is a easy trick. It causes lots of lag and noise, but it is still fun to watch. * There is another way to make the elephant fly. This way you can actually get on and somewhat control the direction. This would be very complicated. It has been done before. There is a map where this is. The map is called "The Mammoth". * There is a way to pick up the elephant in forge. When you do, it won't spawn where you put it though. Spawn a scorpian tank and slip it inside horizontally from behind the elephant. You will see hook-like atachments on top of the elphant. Slip the scorpion under that and lift. It will rise a little then the tank will slip out from under it eventually. Alternate Sandtrap Map Variants Sand Tarp The "Sand Tarp" variant is simply just a normal Sandtrap, with one major difference: The Elephants on the map have been removed, and if Asymmetric gametypes are played on this map, the defender's base will no longer be the large crypt near the Phantom crash site. Instead, attackers will spawn in the crypt, and defenders at the other "open-area" base. Also, one Prowler replaces a Warthog at each base. Sandtrap Covies The "Sandtrap Covies" variant is mainly a Covenant-weaponry modified version of Sandtrap, with these changes: *All vehicles at each base, except the Mongooses inside the Elephants, are replaced by Ghosts and Wraiths. The Banshee in the map has been removed. *The Missile pod near each base are replaced by Gravity Hammers. And Vice Versa, as the original Gravity Hammer spawn on the map is replaced by a Missile pod. *The Sniper Rifle on the map is replaced by a Beam Rifle instead. *A Rocket Launcher spawns at each base to compensate for the loss of the Missile pods. *And the original Rocket Launcher spawn on the map has been removed. Sandtrap Heavy The "Sandtrap Heavy" variant is more based around heavier vehicles and more anti-vehicle weapons, with these changes: *One Chaingun Warthog at each base is replaced by a Gauss Warthog. *Another Banshee spawns opposite the Phantom crash site. *Prowlers spawn at the opposite site of each base's Warthogs' spawn. *In front and behind of each base's Elephant, Wraith and Scorpion Tanks spawn. *In Addition, 2 additional Spartan Laser spawns are found diagonal to the other 2 original Laser spawn points, which have been moved slightly farther away from each base. *An additional Missile pod spawns in a small cave near the other Banshee spawn point on the map. *The Shotgun spawn in a cave is replaced by a Rocket Launcher, while the one at original spawn point remains, and its respawn time decreased to a shorter time. Trivia *For some strange reason, there are several different hidden shapes within Sandtrap. These shapes are usually squares. *Out of all the original Halo 3 maps, Sandtrap seems to be the most popular when it comes to Infection Games and Forge Games. *If the player manages to flip the Elephant, when approached, instead of the "Hold RB to flip name" message, the player will receive "Hold RB to flip... wait, what? How did you do that?" *The codename for Sandtrap was "Shrine". *If you go from the center of the map (the big gap between the sniper spawn and the 1 Flag CTF Base) to the Phantom to the Albatross, it resembles a 7, another reference. *There are six very real Easter eggs on this level. To find them, overload the map and venture past the invisible wall in Theater mode. An egg is located at the top of each tower. They only appear when close to the player, and are covered in cryptic messages. *This is the only map in the Halo Trilogy to feature Elephants. *GamePro has stated that Sandtrap "...has few ties to older Halo 2 maps, but its massive size recalls Relic." *The secret room on this map is in the room with the computer, crowbar and the weird, blue square thing on the floor and ceiling. To get into the secret room, you must hold up a receiver node against the square thing on the ceiling and press the A button rapidly until the receiver node goes through the ceiling. Then just spawn a Sender Node and jump while standing in its beam to get into the small, rectangular room. *The metal ring around Sandtrap resembles the Halo logo. *In the machinima "Marlin the Elite", Sandtrap is used to portray the remodeled "Dunes". *At E3, a map was shown on video. It was said by viewers to be called "Sand Trap" — in contrast to having been called "Shrine" before that point — and was labelled "... the largest map ever to be in Halo." The new name of Sandtrap was confirmed in the July 12 Bungie podcast. *Hieroglyphics can be seen inside every structure on this map. *Unlike other games, the UNSC Aegis Fate is not part of the "floating bitmap in the sky." It is a complete model. Its 'serial' number is FFG-307. *You can go higher in actual game play in this map than you can in Theater mode. *A low textured Sentinel Beam (that normally stays at the spires but will rarely follow the player inside the map) is supposedly in control of when the Mines spawn. To best see this, drive a Hornet through the minefield, staying about 10 feet off the ground. When you see an orange-yellow laser beam, quit and go to Theatre. In theatre, follow the laser. You will see that the laser originates from the spire furthest away from you. The other end has been reported to set off mines; however, this does not always seem to be the case. *Elements of Sandtrap seem to have been inspired from the Halo 3 Campaign mission, The Ark, and the Halo 2 multiplayer maps Relic and Burial Mounds. *It appears that the farther out you go the deadlier the mines become, finally becoming "super-mines" when you leave the map, with one hit killing players and going off almost instantly. *This is the only other map in the Halo franchise to contain an unusable Albatross dropship, the other one being Relic. *This multiplayer map is the second largest in the Halo Trilogy, just behind the new DLC map Avalanche. *In the Elephant, there is a screen near the Mongoose with description about the vehicle and the map itself. *Sandtrap has the highest barrier in the game. If measured with a Sniper Rifle's scope, the map's barrier is over 127 meters (416 feet) at it's highest point. *It is possible to overload the map just like you can on Snowbound and Avalanche with Trip Mines. When this is done, the Guardian Mines no longer work nor do the Gravity Lifts. *Near the top of one of the temples there is an apparent "Black Hole" that absorbs any explosive attack, for example, if you shoot a rocket into it, it will go through the Black Hole and not explode. If the "Black hole" is looked through at a certain angle in Forge mode, the player can see what one of the opposing players sees, similar to the blue room in Avalanche. *It's possible to get on the outer ring around Sandtrap and not die, but some incidents result to being Killed by Guardians. *A crowbar similar to Gordon Freeman's from the Half-Life series can be found. "Sandtraps" is also the name of the eigth chapter of Half-Life 2. *There is a small and entirely box-like room above the "crypt" on the non-albatross side of the map. Players can use Teleporters to force themselves into this space, though with some difficulty. *Most people use the Elephants for the Bases via Forge by deleting the Other Spawnpoints in the the map and putting them in the Elephant and putting the Flags in them also. *The two Elephants are named Behemoth and Leviathan. You can see this by looking on the outside of the left side of the Elephant's cockpit. *The hieroglyphics inside the 'temples' could be a reference to the temples being made for a religious purpose. *If you get outside the map in Theater mode you can fly through the Frigate Aegis Fate. This is probably because visual data was created, but 'solid' data was not. *The Elephant closest to the Albatross sports the number three beside the cockpit, as does the Albatross on top of its fuselage. *The tall towers in sandtrap, may be Guardian Sentinels. Gallery Image:Shrine.jpg|A Chopper battle on Sandtrap. Image:UNSC Battle Cruiser 2.jpg|Chopper vs. Warthog. Image:unscfrieghtsandtrap.jpg|UNSC Frigate Aegis Fate Image:UNSC Battle Cruiser 1.jpg|Chopper defeats Warthog. Image:Elephantwr8.jpg|Battling the Elephant. Image:Flying_Elephant.jpg|A flying exploding Elephant. Image:M808 Scorpion on Sandtrap.PNG|Scorpion vs. Wraith. Image:H3 MP Sandtrap.jpg|Red team players. Image:Mediaghghgg.jpg|Prowler defeats Prowler. References Related Pages Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels